


Tadhana

by 93rdfragment



Series: Abnormals Alternate Universe [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2031, countries where humans with powers have shown up are delegated to establishing institutions of rehabilitation for them. This is in accordance to UN law to protect normal citizens from chaos that they, officially named “abnormals”, may cause. Not all are willing to be taken in. Kim Jongin is the first in South Korea to evade authorities and the consequences ripple across the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadhana

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't necessary to read the other parts of this series that I've already posted. They're more of an insight to how things progressed to where they are now. But please feel free to read those first if you want some idea of the universe this is moving in.
> 
> And I'm still considering this as last year's gift to my super duper awesome beta. Even though it's pretty weird that she beta-ed her own gift... I love you Ate Addie. Teehee.

Sa hindi inaasahang pagtatagpo ng mga mundo  
May minsan lang na nagdugtong  
Damang-dama na ang ugong nito  
(In the unexpected convergence of worlds,  
A rare connection transpires.  
Its resonance is so deeply felt.)


End file.
